


In Absentia

by tucuxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tucuxi/pseuds/tucuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>The one where Kakashi & Iruka had angry "You let me think you were dead!" sex. Heart-wrenching and steamy as all hell!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Absentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puddingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingcat/gifts).



> Many thanks to Caeseria and water_bby for betaing and making this way better than it would have been on its own.

Kakashi stared. He blinked. He closed his eye and checked his chakra circulation for the imbalance that would signal a genjutsu: not even the tiniest hint. He stopped the flow of his chakra entirely and felt no change. Eyes still closed, he reached out tentatively, feathering his way toward the bright, familiar chakra just inside his door, confirming what he'd seen. When he opened both eyes, Iruka was still standing there.

Alive.

Two months to the day after his funeral.

Kakashi stood, feeling almost unsteady on his feet.

"If this is a joke," he said, voice very quiet, aware that the killing intent in his chakra had surged up to levels that would alarm his neighbors, "you have until I stop talking to get out of here.”

Iruka didn’t flinch away from Kakashi’s chakra. He bit his lower lip, and pulled his hands out of his pockets, but he didn't leave. They stood there for a moment and Kakashi reined himself in, trying not to let himself hope. It hurt too much.

"Kaka-" Iruka started.

"You're _dead!”_ Kakashi snarled, pleased when Iruka winced.

There was still a cup in his hand: he hurled it toward Iruka's head. It shattered against the door, splattering sake; several shards of porcelain drew blood from Iruka's cheek. Iruka flinched but didn't move.

"Kakashi-" he started again, and that was the _voice_ Kakashi remembered, too, the one he'd wanted to wrap himself up in and always come home to. The one he hadn't heard for nine weeks.

"You're _dead._ ” Kakashi said, throwing the words at him like a weapon, and his voice was lower but no less furious. "I was there when they _put you in the ground._ ” He took a deep breath, almost a gasp. "I was the one who _identified your body_." He could feel Obito’s eye starting to tear up again and closed it, wishing he were wearing his hitae-ate to conceal it.

"Kakashi," Iruka said again, "I didn't-"

Kakashi flash-stepped directly in front of Iruka and fisted both hands in the material of Iruka's shirt, pulling Iruka flush against him.

“No.” He didn’t want to hear _why_.

"Kakashi-" Iruka tried again, "I--"

Kakashi kissed him, hard and fierce, more of a challenge than a welcome home. He soaked in the warmth of Iruka pressed against him, solid and tangible, ran his hands up Iruka’s chest and down his arms.

"You," he panted, letting the anger flare back up, his hands gripping Iruka's biceps hard enough to bruise and shoving him back against the wall _hard_. “You _let me think you were dead_. You _bastard_.”

Iruka opened his mouth to respond, and Kakashi pushed him farther back against the wall, cornering Iruka with his body and working a knee between Iruka’s legs. Kakashi bit Iruka’s neck when he tried to speak.

“You _know_ I couldn’t—” Iruka protested, and bucked up against Kakashi’s hands, straining against him. Kakashi’s eye fluttered shut at the feeling of Iruka moving against him, and he ground his hips against Iruka’s, feeling anger and lust and a kind of amazed relief all whirling together. He kissed Iruka again, hard, almost biting at his lips.

“Mngh—“ Iruka ran his hands up Kakashi’s sides, nails scratching even through his shirt. Kakashi shivered. “Kakashi—“

Kakashi let go of Iruka’s arms and dropped one hand between them, fiercely pleased to feel that Iruka was hard. He pressed his palm against Iruka’s cock, felt Iruka’s hips buck up against him. _Yes_ , he thought, _yes._ He wrenched Iruka’s pants open, felt Iruka’s breath in hot gusts across his neck when Kakashi took him in hand, grip just a little too tight.

“Kakashi—“ Iruka rocked in his grip almost desperately. “Kakashi—“

“Nine weeks,” Kakashi hissed at him, shoving Iruka back against the wall again, biting the shell of his ear, grip rough and fast on Iruka’s cock. “ _Nine. Weeks_.” Iruka slipped his hands behind Kakashi’s back and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer. They both groaned at the contact.

Iruka let go with one hand and fumbled for Kakashi’s waistband: Kakashi pinned Iruka’s wrist to the wall above their heads and stroked Iruka’s cock a little faster with his other hand.

“No.” Kakashi heard the possessive growl in his voice, and shifted just a little bit closer to Iruka.

Iruka buried his face in the curve of Kakashi’s neck. His mouth was shockingly hot against Kakashi’s skin and he made brief little muffled noises that might have been an apology, or a name, or nothing at all. Kakashi let go of Iruka’s wrist and framed Iruka’s waist in his hands instead. When he rocked his own hips forward he could feel Iruka hard against him: it was almost too much. Kakashi buried his face in Iruka’s hair, breathed deep, and felt Iruka almost trembling.

After a moment, Iruka slid his hands down Kakashi’s sides again, yanking Kakashi’s pants open and down before pulling Kakashi closer, batting Kakashi’s hand away and taking their cocks together in one hand. Kakashi shuddered at the touch, the sensation of skin on skin.

“Come on,” Iruka whispered into his ear, “ _come on_ , Kakashi.” He palmed Kakashi’s ass just as he brushed his wrist across the head of Kakashi’s erection.

“Iruka,” Kakashi groaned, feeling Iruka’s hand moving on him, moving one hand to join Iruka’s. And this was good — this was better than good, this was something he’d never expected to have again — but it wasn’t _enough_. He pulled at Iruka’s shirt and felt Iruka gasp something in protest.

“Off,” he said, yanking Iruka’s shirt off over his head and stripping off his own even faster. Blood smeared across Iruka’s cheek from the little cuts left by porcelain chips: seeing that vivid red against Iruka’s skin made Kakashi’s mouth go dry. He shook his head, willing away memories of the morgue two months ago.

He kissed Iruka instead, bullying him back against the wall again and letting out a sharp gasp as their bare chests collided, as Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi’s back for a moment, holding on almost as tightly as Kakashi wanted him to. And then Iruka let go, and Kakashi couldn’t help the little disappointed noise that slipped out, not even when Iruka slipped one hand between them and placed the other on his jaw.

“Kakashi—“ Iruka moaned. He leaned in and kissed Kakashi fiercely, gripping his jaw as if to prevent Kakashi from getting away from him, as if he were afraid _Kakashi_ might leave. Kakashi snuck a hand between them as well, and covered Iruka’s hand in his own, holding it still. Iruka pulled back from the kiss with a groan.

Kakashi leaned back for a moment as well. Iruka looked amazing; flushed and panting, his hair was a mess around his shoulders. Kakashi just watched him for a moment, trying to memorize how very _alive_ Iruka looked, how different from Kakashi’s last memories of him. Iruka’s body had been still and pale in the morgue, lacerated almost beyond recognition. Kakashi shuddered, and shut his eye, unwilling to remember, unable to prevent the images from swimming up as they had been doing for weeks. He buried his face in Iruka’s hair and put his arms around Iruka’s back, pulling him close.

“Nine weeks,” he repeated, though there was a little less anger in his voice this time. His hands almost shook.

“I know,” Iruka said, and the hand on Kakashi’s jaw gentled a little, a thumb stroking against his cheek instead of grabbing hard. “I _know_.” He leaned in the fraction of an inch to kiss Kakashi again, this time softer, gentler.

Kakashi let his eye flutter shut, and just _felt_ , letting Iruka take the lead now. The kisses Iruka pressed to his lips were softer, almost exploratory. Kakashi let himself melt into them, reacting instead of pushing ahead. Iruka coaxed his lips open, and wrapped his arms around Kakashi in return, turning them around to pin Kakashi against the wall instead. And when Iruka started kissing along his jaw and down his throat, Kakashi just let his head tip back and _felt_. Iruka’s hips rubbed slowly against Kakashi’s; Kakashi felt himself harden further at the contact. He groaned low in his throat, and felt, more than heard, Iruka respond in kind.

“God,” Iruka breathed, his lips hot against Kakashi’s throat, hands clutching at Kakashi’s arms, “I want you so much right now.” He rocked against Kakashi and snaked a hand between them to grasp their erections, sending a shock of arousal through Kakashi all over again.

“Mmngh,” Kakashi agreed, and tipped his head back a little more. “ _Yes._ ”

Then he stiffened in protest, arms clutching around Iruka’s back as Iruka moved away from him.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said, running his hands down Kakashi’s arms, pulling gently at his wrists. “It’s all right. Come on.” He tugged Kakashi lightly away from the wall, and tipped his head towards the bedroom.

They left a trail of clothing in their wake. By the time they reached the bed, both of them were naked and Kakashi was able to push Iruka down onto the mattress and start exploring his smooth skin all over again, re-learning the dip of Iruka’s spine and the lines of his collarbones, over-writing worse, recent memories.

Iruka let him just touch for long minutes, before rolling them over to kneel over Kakashi, looking down at him with bright eyes.

“Kakashi,” Iruka said, and leaned down to kiss him again, blanketing Kakashi with his body and tracing his hands down Kakashi’s sides just firmly enough not to tickle. “Mmmm, _Kakashi_.”

Kakashi moved one hand to Iruka’s ass, pulled him close to encourage Iruka to rut against him, their cocks sliding against each other, hot and hard and so, so good.

“Come on,” he echoed, “come on, Iruka.” He arched his back a little bit, pushing up against Iruka in encouragement. Iruka kissed him then, and Kakashi shut his eye and melted into it, wrapping one leg up around Iruka’s hips and pulling him close, closer. Iruka’s tongue was as wicked as ever, and Kakashi moaned, imagining that mouth on his cock again, something that had been unthinkable, forever lost, just an hour, a day ago. He ran one hand down the plane of Iruka’s back, feeling strong muscle and smooth scars, just as he remembered. Kakashi stopped at the small of Iruka’s back and pulled him down closer, opening his legs and encouraging Iruka to rut down harder, faster.

When Iruka pulled back, Kakashi groaned in protest, until Iruka slipped backwards down the bed, and leaned in to brush a kiss against Kakashi’s hipbone, fingers ghosting over Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi didn’t try to stop the groan that pulled out of him, just strained upwards toward Iruka’s touch.

“Please,” he managed, “Iruka, _please_.”

“Kakashi?” Iruka’s fingers slipped lower, and Kakashi arched into the touch, spreading his legs wider almost instinctively.

“Yes,” he said, “ _yes_.” Iruka closed his eyes for a moment: when he opened them again, his gaze was heated, and Kakashi felt himself shiver in anticipation as Iruka’s fingertip slipped in.

It wasn’t long before Kakashi was shaking with desire, and when Iruka would have pushed in slowly, Kakashi pulled him close faster, muffling Iruka’s squawk of surprise with a kiss.

“Iruka,” Kakashi breathed, locking eyes with him. “Now.”

And when Iruka pulled back and thrust in, hard, Kakashi moved into it, and it was almost enough to forget the last two months.


End file.
